1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. The present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a lighting device, an electronic device, or their manufacturing methods. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic device and its operation system.
Note that electronic devices in this specification generally mean devices including secondary batteries; and electro-optical devices including secondary batteries, information terminals including secondary batteries, and the like are all electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices carried around by the users and electronic devices worn by the users have been actively developed.
Since electronic devices carried around by the users and electronic devices worn by the users are powered by batteries, their power consumption is reduced as much as possible. Particularly in the case where a central processing unit (CPU), which consumes a lot of power for its operation, is included in the electronic device, processing of the CPU greatly affects the power consumption of the electronic device.
A semiconductor device including a high-performance integrated circuit (e.g., a CPU) on a plastic or plastic film substrate, which transmits and receives electric power or signals wirelessly, is described in Patent Document 1.